Lembayung Senja
by Agizera
Summary: Beratapkan langit lembayung senja, Ichigo menunjukkan di mana letak hatinya. [Canon]


Melalui sepasang mata cokelat.

Wanita kecil berambut cepak tengah berbaring cantik di atas bukit berumput hijau. Yukata lotus perak membungkus tubuhnya. Satu tangan di atas perut. Kelopak mata terkatub. Celah kecil di bibir tipis. Napas stabil berhembus dari hidung. Serat rambut hitam bergesekan tertiup sendalu.

Gravitasi menarik sepasang kaki jenjang berhakama hitam untuk duduk di sampingnya, mata tak melepaskan sosok itu. Sang putri tidur beristirahat tenang.

Manusia, setengah shinigami, separuh _hollow _dan _quinsy—_mengistirahatkan dua bilah pedang di sisi lain sebelum turut berbaring mensejajari wanita itu. Kedua tangan menekuk sebagai bantalan, wajah menengadah langit, mata menyipit membiaskan lanskap sore.

"Aku baru tiba dan langsung mengantuk. Tak heran kau tertidur seperti ini," bisiknya pelan, menatap langit lembayung, menghirup udara bersih yang jauh berbeda dari bumi tempat asalnya.

Tidur terlentang bersama. Selisih tinggi mereka kontras, warna kulit berbeda, corak rambut pun tak sama. Sang pria menurunkan tangan—jari kelingking hangat yang lebih besar bersenggolan dengan jari kelingking kecil yang lebih dingin, ia memutuskan menoleh.

Wajah pucat terlihat dari samping, pipi bulat minta dibelai, bulu-bulu mata yang lentik, dan poni tengah panjang itu—baru kali ini ia perhatikan lebih jeli. Ekspresi damainya ketika tidur cukup mampu membuat pemuda itu terpesona.

Mata cokelat tak ingin melewatkan momen tersebut dengan berkedip. Napasnya sendiri memang masih teratur, tapi sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh jauh dari kata teratur.

Lelaki itu mendekat.

Satu tangan menyiku di tanah berselimut ilalang, menyangga tubuh setegah bangun, menghadap wanita itu. Tak menunggu waktu, kepala perlahan turun menuju wajah tenang sang putri tidur hingga terasa hangat, nyaman dan tentram—pria itu tak sanggup mendeskripsikannya.

Satu kecupan lambat di atas dahi.

Lelaki itu merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kebahagiaan yang absolut.

"Terima kasih, karena kau tetap hidup—Rukia."

Semilir angin berhembus menggoyangkan rerumputan. Suara kisikan daun memudarkan kalimat Ichigo.

Rukia mengerang dalam tidur, Ichigo membelai kepalanya.

Mungkin saling merasakan, bahwa mereka pernah mengucap kalimat syukur yang sama.

Mereka tak ingin berpisah.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

**LEMBAYUNG SENJA © Agizera**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Tepi kelopak matanya mengerut-ngerut, siaga untuk terbuka. Celah kecil mata memantulkan garis cakrawala lembayung, menandakan senja menuju malam hari.

Ia membuka mata lebih lebar. Berkedip-kedip.

"Enh?" erangnya.

Bukan warna langit normal, melainkan jingga menjurus ke oranye terang. Semburat rambut mencolok mencuri perhatiannya lebih dari gradasi kaki langit.

Tahu Rukia terjaga, Ichigo menoleh ke bawah, sengaja membuat seluruh wajahnya menutupi pandangan Rukia akan langit. Muka Rukia tertimpa bayangan Ichigo.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ichigo?"

Rukia melipat kaki yang sebelumnya terselonjor, berposisi duduk yang sama dengan Ichigo.

Melirik pria itu sejenak. "Aku tertidur? Kau sudah lama di sini?"

"Hm? Tidak, aku baru sampai. Kau pergi dari rumah Kuukaku dan aku mencarimu."

"Oh."

Rukia menggosok-gosok punggung tangannya yang dingin, menatap cabang rerumputan. Ingat bahwa ia menyelinap pergi di tengah-tengah pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan di kediaman Shiba Kuukaku. Rukia hanya merasa, ia tak seharusnya di sana. Salahkan pada Ichigo yang tetap saja menyeretnya serta.

Sedangkan Ichigo, tak habis pikir ia benar-benar menemukan Rukia di sini. Gunung Koifusi, tepi barat distrik tiga Rukon Barat. Sesuai arahan Kuukaku padanya. Ichigo sempat bertanya kenapa ia harus mencari Rukia di sana, dan Kuukaku menjawab itu adalah tempat di mana Rukia menghabiskan waktu dengan _Aniki-_nya. _Oh, Shiba Kaien? _Ichigo membatin.

Jeda diisi suara kepakan burung berbulu coklat yang melintasi langit mereka.

"Peperangan sudah berakhir. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya tanpa menatap.

"Aku?" Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin akan melanjutkan sekolahku. Kau tahu sendiri, aku membolos cukup lama akhir-akhir ini. Aku harus kembali dan menjaga kedua adikku juga."

Rukia menahan rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin. "Itu berarti, ini adalah perpisahan?"

Ichigo menoleh, tertawa kecil, "Berpisah? Kurasa kita sudah berulang kali melakukannya. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Soul society adalah rumahku yang kedua sejak aku tahu bahwa Ayah berasal dari klan Shiba."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, Ichigo. Kali ini adalah benar-benar perpisahan. Kau tak perlu lagi berkunjung kemari. Hiduplah dengan normal di duniamu yang sebenarnya."

Ichigo mendelik tak terima. "Hey, kau mengusirku?!"

Rukia sontak menoleh, "Ha? Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Meskipun kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, aku bisa menemui orang lain, misalnya Renji, Ikkaku atau Kenpachi. Kau tak perlu terang-terangan seperti itu."

"Hey, kapan aku bilang tidak ingin bertemu lagi, hah?!"

"Jadi, kau ingin bertemu lagi?"

Matanya dan mata lain tersimpul. Wajah tenang campur harap versus ekspresi panik.

Rukia memutus kontak mata lebih dulu. "Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke dalam kehidupan manusiamu yang telah kurampas. Tempatmu bukan di sini."

"Lihat! Cara bicaramu sudah seperti Byakuya saja," Ichigo mencibir, beralih menatap badan-badan pepohonan, wajahnya perlahan melembut. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Jika itu maumu."

Sejenak, ada sesal tumbuh dalam hati Rukia. Ingin menarik kembali kalimat yang sebelumnya. Rukia mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan diri. Sudut matanya melirik Ichigo.

Rukia bisa melihat, Ichigo sudah lebih tinggi dari sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya lebih dewasa. Gadis rahangnya lebih kokoh. Rambut oranyenya lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Ichigo tidak terlalu bersikap kekanakan lagi. Pria itu jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Banyak waktu yang telah mereka habiskan tanpa bersama. Mereka semakin menjauh.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, letak hati itu di mana?"

Menoleh pelan, wajah mengernyit, "Ha? Hati? Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Cepat jawab saja!"

Ichigo meraba dadanya, kemudian turun lebih ke bawah. "Jika kau bertanya di mana organ hati, kau bisa menemukannya disini," Ichigo menunjuk di bawah lengkung rusuk akhir. "Jika hati yang kau maksud adalah perasaan, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya."

Rukia memiringkan kepala. Jawaban Ichigo jauh berbeda dengan jawabannya sendiri atau pun jawaban seseorang yang selalu diingatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menunjukkan?!" ujarnya sewot.

"Karena hati memiliki rahasia, Rukia. Dan ketika menunjukkannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?! Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Di mana letak hati itu. Kenapa kau malah berputar-putar?"

"Rukia, aku tahu hati yang kau maksud adalah yang kedua, bukan yang kubilang pertama. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu akan selalu berbeda, tergantung kepada siapa aku menjawabnya."

"Kau cukup menjawab karena aku yang bertanya! Jangan bertele-tele."

Di bawah langit lembayung senja. Sekarang. Ichigo menatap Rukia begitu dalam.

"Kau yakin ingin kutunjukkan di mana letak hatiku?"

"Ya! Itu yang kutanyakan sejak tadi. Kau lamb—"

Cepat. Tak membiarkan Rukia melanjutkan ucapannya. Ichigo membuntu bibir Rukia yang terbuka dengan ciuman pelan, nyaris tak berasa pada awalnya. Seperti sesuatu yang asing dan bertekstur lembut menempel di bibirnya yang beku kaku. Yang Rukia ingat, ia bisa melihat kontur kulit wajah kecoklatan Ichigo dari jarak mikroskopis. Mata Rukia bisa mengintip pori-pori wajah Ichigo. Napasnya tertahan, namun napas lain membelai wajahnya, hangat yang menenangkan. Rukia tak bisa berkedip, ia hanya merasa bulu mata Ichigo menyapu pipinya.

Saat bibir yang bukan miliknya memagut sekali, sensasi itu menghilang. Lepas. Kosong. Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo menjauh. Rukia bengong.

"Itulah caraku menunjukkan hati. Kalau kau, di mana letak hatimu, Rukia?"

**TAMAT**

* * *

**CC: **Okay, tolong tunjukkan, di mana letak hati kalian? Ahahaha.


End file.
